


Направо — второй поворот, и прямо, пока не настанет рассвет

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Fairy Tales, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fairy Tale Retellings, Friendship, Gen, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Маленькое неприметное окно на чердаке старого дома в одно мгновение открыло перед мальчиком большой мир. Этот мир расстилался намного дальше города с тянущимися в небо грязными от липкой копоти трубами; дальше забитой катерами и кораблями заводи, где никогда более вода не очистится от топливных отходов; дальше серого неба с нависающими над верхушками домов тучами. Солнечные лучи лишь иногда пробивались сквозь плотный дым заводских труб. Как пробивался и звёздный свет тёмными ночами, когда ради экономии по графику отключали электричество в районах.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Низкий рейтинг тексты STony





	Направо — второй поворот, и прямо, пока не настанет рассвет

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> перед прочтением желательно ознакомиться с комиксом [Avengers Fairy Tales](https://com-x.life/1446-mstiteli-skazki-read.html)

Однажды, давным-давно жил-был мальчик.

Жил он счастливо с мамой и папой в большом светлом доме, мимо которого проезжали кэбы, а дамы с зонтиками прогуливались под руку со своими кавалерами. Мама с папой тоже часто прогуливались по улицам или в парке, а мальчик иногда сопровождал их, когда не занимался с учителями. Его жизнь была светла и беззаботна.

Но в один ужасный день всё изменилось.

Родители перебрались в старый дом в тупике, когда мальчику исполнилось десять. В сравнении с их прошлым домом, этот оказался жутким, очень грязным и очень дешёвым. Раньше мальчик никогда не задумывался о значении слов “дорогой” или “дешёвый”, пока не пришлось оставить почти все свои игрушки в бывшем доме. Не потому, что их некуда было взять, а потому что его семья сбегала. 

От кого или от чего, мальчик так и не успел узнать. В то время мама с папой постоянно ссорились и почему-то считали монеты, которые раньше всегда доставались ему. А потом мама, которая никогда не работала, пошла на работу. Папа целыми днями пропадал на пристани, куда мальчику соваться строжайше запрещалось, а мама — в прачечной. Её некогда нежные руки с каждым днём становились всё грубее и суше, а белая кожа всё краснее. Как и глаза. Мама много плакала. Папа много кричал. А мальчик, чтобы не попадаться родителям на глаза, всё чаще пропадал за пределами их небольшой и неуютной квартирки.

Мальчик втайне исследовал ближайшие улицы. Пару раз столкнувшись с местными задирами, он стал осмотрительнее. Научился различать их голоса, смех и даже стук деревянных набоек башмаков, когда те вприпрыжку прогуливались по улице. А ещё он научился перелезать через заборы, забираться на деревья и очень быстро бегать, что раньше ему категорически воспрещалось и мамой, и строгими воспитателями в школе. Но сейчас мальчик в школу не ходил, а уставшая мама всё равно ничего не замечала. Ни сбитых коленок, ни бордовой корки на губе. 

Мальчик скучал по школе, и по поцелуям в лоб перед сном тоже скучал, но постоянно уставшая мама целовала его всё реже и реже.

Однажды, прячась от сварливой хозяйки дома, мальчик забрался на самый последний этаж, где она никогда не сдавала квартиры. И нашёл единственную запертую из остальных незапертых дверей на этаже, в самом конце коридора. 

Об этом не знали ни папа, ни мама, но мальчик уже не первый раз открывал запертые двери с помощью двух проволок, маминой шпильки для волос, подсолнечного масла и смекалки. Замок поддался через пару минут напряжённого пыхтения у проржавевшей замочной скважины.

Тогда мальчик подумал, что за дверью его ждёт самая настоящая тайна. Ведь других причин закрывать дверь и не открывать её много-много лет у хозяйки дома быть не могло.

И не ошибся.

Маленькое неприметное окно на чердаке старого дома в одно мгновение открыло перед мальчиком большой мир. Этот мир расстилался намного дальше города с тянущимися в небо грязными от липкой копоти трубами; дальше забитой катерами и кораблями заводи, где никогда более вода не очистится от топливных отходов; дальше серого неба с нависающими над верхушками домов тучами. Солнечные лучи лишь иногда пробивались сквозь плотный дым заводских труб. Как пробивался и звёздный свет тёмными ночами, когда ради экономии по графику отключали электричество в районах.

Чердак был забит самыми разнообразными вещами. Покрытые пылью и паутиной, они простояли здесь не одно десятилетие. Такой вывод мальчик сделал, потому что в его комнате даже на самых высоких полках никогда не собиралось столько пыли!

Старые потёртые чемоданы, манекен портного в углу, деревянные резные стеллажи с множеством коробок, банок и бутылок. Пожелтевшие газеты, напечатанные задолго до рождения мальчика, если верить указанным на них датам. Но самым необычным сокровищем, по мнению мальчика, оказалась шкатулка с картой. 

Когда-то мальчик хорошо учился в школе и блистал на каждом занятии, в том числе и на уроках географии. Но изображённого на старом клочке бумаги острова он никак не мог припомнить. Мальчик крутил карту, переворачивал, рассматривал через свет дотлевающей свечи в надежде на невидимые чернила или спрятанный бумажный слой под внешним. И ничего не находил, но не отчаивался.

Ведь воображение уже работало вовсю, создавая неведомый остров где-то посреди огромного океана. Наверняка, до него доплыл только один, самый мощный и большой корабль, а капитан этого корабля нарисовал карту в единственном экземпляре, но не успел отнести в географическое сообщество, чтобы представить необычную находку! С ним точно что-то случилось, и, так как других заметок в шкатулке не было, мальчик решил, что посвятит тайне острова на карте свою жизнь, если понадобится.

Однажды, когда звёзды на небе проглядывали сквозь плывущие по небу тучи, когда сварливая хозяйка храпела так сильно, что во всём доме дрожали стёкла, когда мама лежала лицом в подушку, а плечи её подрагивали, когда отец всё не возвращался с пристани, мальчик сидел у криво заколоченного окна и в который раз рассматривал карту в слабом свете свечи. День выдался не из лёгких. Мальчику сильно досталось от старших задир, и теперь на затылке вылезла огромная шишка, ведь он не успел увернуться от камня. Под густой копной чёрных волос мама шишку не заметила. Как не замечала многое в последние недели. 

Помощи от неё ждать не стоило. Ей самой нужна была помощь. Поэтому мальчику не оставалось ничего другого, как самостоятельно найти решение своим проблемам.

— Почему у тебя на голове кастрюля?

Карта чуть не выпала у мальчика из рук. Вскочив, он огляделся, но свет от свечи был настолько слабым, что дальше вытянутой руки мальчик всё равно не видел.

— Это не кастрюля. Это шлем! — ответил он смело в темноту.

— Шлем? Ты что, рыцарь? — снова раздался незнакомый голос.

— Нет, я совсем не рыцарь, — несмотря на то, что уроки этикета были его самыми нелюбимыми уроками, мальчик считал невежливым не отвечать незнакомому голосу. Такому… задорному.

— Но ты носишь шлем… — в воздухе повисло молчание, и мальчику показалось, что прозвучал незнакомый голос одновременно отовсюду и ниоткуда. Будто собеседник его был не рядом, а...

— Да. Ношу, — зажав подсвечник, мальчик вытянул руку как можно выше, и глянул наверх. И чуть не вскрикнул от испуга, ведь под потолком завис незнакомец. В воздухе. Как акробат в цирке, только без канатов, без страховки. Без ничего.

— Мне нравится. Буду звать тебя Шлемоголовый! — незнакомец кувыркнулся в воздухе и просто приземлился перед мальчиком. 

В одно мгновение пламя свечи разгорелось ярче, а шум из окна наоборот утих. Незнакомец оказался чуть выше мальчика. Одетый в странный синий костюм, он походил на диковинную птицу, только без крыльев. А на груди, в самом центре, в свете свечи переливалась белая звезда.

— А как мне тебя называть? — вздёрнув подбородок, спросил Шлемоголовый, которому такая необычная кличка пришлась по душе.

— А как бы ты назвал? — склонив голову набок, незнакомец улыбался и перекатывался с пятки на носок, спрятав руки за спину, будто был обычным мальчиком и не парил минуту назад над потолком.

— Не знаю. Ты ведь летаешь, но у тебя нет за спиной крыльев, как у птицы. Если только они не спрятаны под костюмом или в ботинках или в волосах, — рассуждал Шлемоголовый, с нескрываемым любопытством рассматривая ночного гостя их некрасивого дома. 

— Если тебе так проще, то представь, что они есть! — расставив руки, незнакомец подпрыгнул и закрутился, а его тихий смех растворился в воздухе.

— Тогда я могу называть тебя Костюмокрылый? Ботинкокрылый? Нет, точно нет! Может, Крылоголовый?

— Мне нравится! Однозначно нравится! Крылоголовый и Шлемоголовый! — вновь приземлившись на деревянный пол, незнакомец протянул мальчику ладонь. — Приятно познакомиться. Я — Крылоголовый Капитан.

Шлемоголовый, скрывая внезапно охвативший его страх, пожал руку уже бывшему незнакомцу. Рука оказалась холодная, как снег. В ярком свете свечи глаза Крылоголового пугали неестественной белизной. 

Наверное, всё происходящее после между ними можно было назвать дружбой.

Шлемоголовый мог перечислить своих друзей на пальцах одной руки. И то, все они остались в прошлой жизни, как говорил отец. В новой же он так и не обзавёлся ни одним настоящим другом, с кем мог бы разделить и игры, и ссадины, и горячую булку, украденную из пекарни на соседней улице.

Но с появлением Крылоголового всё изменилось.

Остров на старой карте оказался не просто островом в океане. Вообще не в океане, ведь до него невозможно было доплыть. Только долететь! И Крылоголовый летал постоянно, ведь там, среди ледников, находился его дом. С горами, лесами и водопадами. Феями, русалками и настоящими пиратами! 

Шлемоголовый не верил в фей и русалок, но, рассказывая о них, Крылоголовый наматывал круги под потолком, и поневоле все сомнения уступали место вере в настоящее чудо. Которого Шлемоголовому так не хватало в жизни.

— Вот, видишь, — говорил Крылоголовый, водя пальцем по карте. — Чтобы попасть на мой остров, надо всего-лишь свернуть на втором повороте направо, и лететь прямо, до самого рассвета!

Крылоголовый прилетал почти каждую ночь и никогда днём. Он не любил взрослых и не хотел с ними пересекаться, а на вопрос о взрослых на неведомом острове уверял, что взрослых там нет, кроме ужасных пиратов. Но мальчики на острове их не боялись, ведь у Крылоголового были самые смелые друзья, способные противостоять самым жутким невзгодам.

— А ты достаточно смелый, Шлемоголовый?

Шлемоголовый никогда не отвечал на этот вопрос, чувствуя странное волнение каждый раз, как Крылоголовый его задавал. Что-то в этом вопросе пугало. Возникало необъяснимое внутреннее сопротивление. Почти что страх перед тем, что последует после правдивого ответа.

Но Крылоголовый на ответе не настаивал. Ни разу.

Он всё так же прилетал, как только на небе появлялась луна, порой невидимая из маленького окошка из-за неприглядных туч. И засиживался чуть ли не до самого рассвета, снова и снова отвечая на вопросы о своём замечательном доме. А его неугомонная тень плясала на стенах чердака в слабом свете свечи.

Когда же наступало утро, сонный, но невероятно счастливый Шлемоголовый, возвращался в комнату, по пути обязательно заглядывая на кухню, где брал завтрак для мамы. Наверное, она думала, что он просыпался раньше специально для того, чтобы порадовать её. И даже неважно, что она ошибалась, ведь это заблуждение делало её счастливой.

Ночь за ночью, неделя за неделей Крылоголовый навещал его на пыльном чердаке. Сидя у окна, Шлемоголовый рассказывал ему о маме и папе, об оставленных игрушках и даже о школе, по которой скучал. А ещё показывал свои изобретения — рогатку, в которую можно вставить сразу несколько камней; нагрудные латы, в которых не страшно выйти даже против десятка задир; и даже прототип огнемёта, конечно, без керосина, ведь откуда у десятилетнего мальчика керосин?

И от всего Крылоголовый был в восторге!

Они обсуждали планы вылазки к пиратам, похищение сокровищ, отражение атак с помощью изобретений Шлемоголового, и каждое утро отпускать Крылоголового было всё сложнее и сложнее. Его мир казался таким беззаботным и счастливым.

В нём не было уставшей мамы или злого отца. Не было невзлюбивших его мальчишек. Не было ни голода, ни болезней, ни обязательств. Только веселье.

Но всё равно что-то сдерживало Шлемоголового от ответа на тот самый вопрос, пока однажды не случилось ужасное.

Он заболел. Очень сильно и очень серьёзно. Шлемоголового кидало то в жар, то в холод. Кашель драл горло и душил, а голова, будто сдавленная тугим шлемом, постоянно болела. Сквозь полудрёму он еле-еле различал лица: осунувшееся - матери, и заросшее щетиной - отца. Он слышал незнакомый мужской голос, который рассказывал о лекарствах, а после горьких микстур ещё больше кашлял. Он не осознавал, когда оставался один, и не знал, день за окном или ночь. И, если ночь, то не в кровати он должен спать, а сидеть на чердаке в компании единственного друга. Но охватившая его жуткая слабость не давала самостоятельно ступить ни шага.

Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени с начала болезни, пока он не услышал знакомый голос:

— Эй, Шлемоголовый. Выглядишь скверно.

— Я бы на тебя посмотрел, — не в силах даже разлепить веки, прошептал Шлемоголовый. — Прости, что не приходил.

— Пустяки.

Шлемоголовый не видел Крылоголового, но тот наверняка отмахнулся, и теперь летал по комнате, рассматривая вещи. Ощущая колебания воздуха, Шлемоголовый рвано дышал сквозь частые хрипы.

— Я подслушал разговор твоих взрослых, — меж тем продолжил Крылоголовый. 

В воздухе повисло молчаливое “мне жаль”. Шлемоголовый не подслушивал разговоры своих взрослых, но зато за неделю и за две до болезни он то и дело слышал об ушедших детях из-за лихорадки. Название он не запомнил, да и какая разница, как называлась эта болезнь, если от неё не было лекарства.

Крылоголовый парил в сантиметрах над полом, возвышаясь над кроватью. Он нависал над Шлемоголовым, и свет от одинокой свечи на тумбочке создавал за его спиной огромную тень. Она больше не плясала и не скакала из угла в угол. Казалось, будто это не тень вовсе, а гигантская птица, расправившая величественные чёрные крылья. 

— Я спрашиваю тебя в последний раз, Шлемоголовый, — голос Крылоголового впервые прозвучал настолько серьёзно и как-то глухо. В нём не было привычного уху задора или смешинки. Только тёмная бесконечная глубина. — Ты достаточно смелый?

Шлемоголовый всегда жил, строго следуя времени.

Каждое утро он просыпался по будильнику. Чистил зубы, завтракал, после посещал школу или занимался с учителями. Обед, домашнее задание, игры, ужин, задания, сон. И так — каждый день до переезда, и немного по-другому после.

Неважно. Ведь суть в том, что он, его родители и весь остальной мир следовали времени на наручных часах или городских на башне в центре города.

Здесь же, на далёком несуществующем острове, среди прозрачных айсбергов, окруженных водой, в зелёном лесу, на вековом дереве, времени не существовало вовсе. Как и болезней, голода, нищеты, разрухи. 

Только застывший в своей странной идеальности мир.

Что сказать, мальчики встретили его хорошо. Когда Шлемоголовый приземлился на покрытую самой зелёной из всех виденных им зелёных трав землю, каждый посчитал своим долгом крепко пожать ему руку и представиться.

Правда тот, который назвал себя Хоуком, признался, что поначалу хотел подстрелить неизвестную им птицу в шлеме, но, когда увидел рядом Крылоголового, то не пожалел, что долго целился. Не самое удачное вышло бы знакомство.

Дом на дереве Шлемоголовому понравился. Совсем не похожий ни на его первый дом, ни тем более на второй, он оказался простым, но уютным. Женщине с голубыми, но очень печальными глазами из его воспоминаний, дом бы тоже пришёлся по душе. Почему он подумал об этой женщине, Шлемоголовый не знал. Образ появился в сознании, но быстро затерялся в вихре новых впечатлений.

Мальчишки — Тор, Пантера и Хоук — потащили его по всем комнатам, показали гамак, в котором тот будет спать, кухню и самое главное их сокровище — кладовую, где хранились боеприпасы для борьбы с пиратами.

Воздух на острове окутывал свежестью. После пропитанного смогом грязного города, здесь каждый вдох наполнял тело жизнью. Ушли и головная боль, и усталость, и озноб. Шлемоголовый смутно припоминал, как тяжело дышал в самом начале полёта, но, отдаляясь всё дальше и дальше от старого дома, чувствовал себя намного лучше.

Мальчишки наперебой рассказывали ему об острове и его порядках, о пиратах, о русалках, об их быте и невероятных приключениях, которые ждут каждого попавшего сюда мальчика. А Шлемоголовый, охваченный новыми впечатлениями, далеко не сразу заметил, что их предводитель и его друг исчез.

Солнце почему-то враз потускнело, да и трава не казалась теперь настолько зелёной, а пронизывающий ветер обдавал холодом сквозь тонкую рубашку.

Оказалось, что на этом острове не было календаря. 

— А как же день рождения? — тут же поинтересовался Шлемоголовый. Он сидел на толстой ветке, а Крылоголовый сидел в воздухе напротив и ел ярко-оранжевый фрукт, каких Шлемоголовый раньше не видел и не пробовал. 

— А когда ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя был день рождения?

— В смысле?

— Хочешь, твой день рождения будет каждый день? 

— А разве так можно?

— Ты ещё не понял, Шлемоголовый? На этом острове можно всё! — Крылоголовый кувыркнулся в воздухе и приземлился на ветку рядом со Шлемоголовым. 

Его новые друзья испытывали на поляне катапульту, чертёж которой Шлемоголовый набросал этим утром. Ребята были в восторге и тут же, отложив остальные дела, кинулись её собирать. Шлемоголовый руководил процессом и даже запустил первый снаряд, но из-за ледников вернулся Крылоголовый, и теперь гордый создатель издалека наблюдал за творением рук своих, вспоминая, как смущался от похвалы их лидера.

Никто и никогда не хвалил его за изобретения. Никому не были интересны “глупые закорючки”, которым он порой посвящал целые дни, вместо того, чтобы учиться. Кто его отчитывал строгим голосом, Шлемоголовый не помнил, но какая разница? Прошлое осталось в прошлом, а в настоящем у него появились друзья, готовые с огромным удовольствием разделить все шалости.

— У тебя тоже день рождения каждый день?

— Что? Зачем тебе мой день рождения?

— Чтобы поздравить, конечно же, — поборов смущение, Шлемоголовый в ожидании уставился на Крылоголового. Тот вроде бы и следил за мальчиками, но взгляд его удивительных и пугающих глаз странным образом был устремлён сквозь них. 

— Я не праздную день рождения.

— Так может…

— Я не праздную день рождения! — настойчиво повторил Крылоголовый и, соскользнув с ветки, унёсся вдаль быстрее, чем Шлемоголовый успел что-либо сказать или сделать. Хотя, судя по странной реакции, сказал он достаточно. Только вот оставалось понять, что же именно он сказал не так? 

Вечером Тор предложил закатить вечеринку в честь новой катапульты. Тор обожал вечеринки и предлагал их по малейшему поводу, чем порядком поднадоел и Хоуку, и Пантере, но даже те согласились, что эффективное оружие, которое могло соперничать с пушками на пиратском корабле, достойно празднования.

И вновь Шлемоголовый почувствовал себя на своём месте, в компании этих мальчишек, поддерживающих каждую его самую невероятную идею. 

— А Крылоголовый не любит вечеринки? — задав волнующий его вопрос, Шлемоголовый уставился на тех, кого спустя несколько дней уже мог назвать друзьями. В ожидании ответа, он переводил взгляд с одного на другого, но никто не спешил отвечать.

— Любил, сколько я себя помню, — наконец Пантера прервал неловкое молчание. — Но в последнее время он всё чаще улетает за горы. Одно время мы ходили с ним, к русалкам. Но потом русалки пропали, а он начал улетать дальше. Да и пираты что-то совсем разбушевались…

— Ну, так нужно с ними разобраться.

— Это не так просто. Капитан не любит говорить о пиратах и не разрешает на них нападать. Только защищаться. Они опасные. Он разбирается сам, когда улетает.

— Но почему нельзя ему помочь?

— Потому что они взрослые, — шёпотом пояснил Хоук. — Все взрослые опасные.

— Но почему? — не унимался Шлемоголовый. Ответа не последовало. Мальчики переглядывались, но не отвечали. Шлемоголовый поначалу подумал, что отвечать они не хотели. Но что, если они просто не знали ответ на этот вопрос?

Серьёзный разговор забылся быстро. А веселье с фруктами, нектарами и планами по борьбе с пиратами продолжились до самой ночи. Тор отрубился прямо за столом. Пантера дополз до гамака, а Хоук, как обычно, поднялся на самую верхушку дерева, где соорудил себе удобную лежанку, которую за глаза все называли “птичьим гнездом”.

Шлемоголовому не спалось. 

Спустившись с дерева, он осмотрелся. Тишина острова его не пугала. Где-то в траве трещали сверчки. Звёзды на небе горели сказочно ярко. А наполненный свежестью воздух бодрил уставшего за день мальчика, отгоняя сон всё дальше.

Решение прогуляться пришло к нему спонтанно. Шлемоголовый ещё ни разу не уходил далеко от дома на дереве, но он ведь не к пиратам собирался, а совсем в противоположную сторону. Мальчишки заверили его, что бояться нечего. Друзья Крылоголового — друзья всех обитателей острова.

Фонарь в его руках тускло освещал тропу. Вдали шумел водопад, и Шлемоголовый внезапно понял, что не купался уже много дней. За подобную неряшливость раньше его бы кто-то отругал. Смутные воспоминания ему совсем не нравились, и, желая как можно быстрее от них избавиться, переключиться на более важные вещи, Шлемоголовый ускорил шаг.

Водопад показался Шлемоголовому огромным. Правда, он никогда до этого момента не видел водопадов, но этот точно был огромным. Он впадал в небольшое озеро, в котором, как рассказывали друзья, порой резвились русалки. Но, видимо, сейчас они спали. 

Желая успеть до их пробуждения, Шлемоголовый снял шлем — голова очень чесалась, нагрудную пластину и перчатки, и наконец-то умылся. Раз, второй, третий, он плескал в лицо холодной водой и улыбался, сам не понимая, чему же.

Просто он ощущал переполняющее его счастье. Ощущал, что находился на своём месте. В сказочном месте. Со сказочными друзьями. Невероятно благодарный тому, кто поделился с ним этой сказкой.

— Разве мальчики не должны сейчас спать? 

Шлемоголовый, к своей чести, даже не вскрикнул и не упал, испуганный, в воду. Вскочив на ноги, он уставился на озеро, ведь прозвучавший голос был девчачий, а друзья сказали, что единственные девчонки на острове — русалки.

— Ну, и куда ты смотришь? — насмешливо поинтересовался голос, и Шлемоголовый тут же повернулся в его направлении. И снова увидел абсолютное ничего.

— Ты разве не русалка? — озадаченно поинтересовался он, чувствуя себя невозможным глупцом.

— Я? Русалка? Так меня ещё никто не оскорблял!

— Извини, — тут же извинился мальчик. 

— А ты вежливый. Другие мальчики так быстро никогда не извиняются.

Шлемоголовый всё ещё поглядывал в сторону озера, что не осталось незамеченным для его ночной знакомой. Сначала он услышал тонкий, как звон колокольчика смех, а после увидел свет. Прямо перед собой. 

Да, она и правда была девчонкой. С крыльями и не больше половины дюйма в высоту. А ещё она светилась, как самая яркая лампочка на свете!

— Ты фея?

— Да. Ты что, никогда не видел фей?

— Нет, наверное. Во всяком случае я не помню, видел ли фей. Но таких красивых как ты, точно не видел. Как тебя зовут?

— Оса, — вновь звонко засмеялась она, видимо, довольная комплиментом. 

— Странное имя для феи.

— А тебя как зовут?

— Шлемоголовый.

— Странное имя для мальчика. А другое у тебя есть?

— Может и есть, но мне нравится это.

— Значит, ты новый потерянный мальчик.

— Не знаю, о чём ты. Я не терялся.

— Конечно, милый, ты не терялся, — согласилась Оса, наматывая круги вокруг Шлемоголового. Она рассматривала его со всех сторон, а Шлемоголовый в смятении переступал с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя очень неловко.

— Ты тоже живешь на острове? — чтобы не затягивать молчание, спросил Шлемоголовый первое, что пришло в голову.

— Да. Мой дом недалеко отсюда, вон там, — указав тонкой маленькой ручкой в направлении скал за деревьями, Оса грациозно приземлилась на поваленное дерево у самой кромки озера. Шлемоголовый, недолго думая, присел рядом на траву.

— А ты знаешь всех на острове?

— Конечно, милый.

— И Крылоголового тоже?

— Капитана? Конечно, я его знаю! Мы с ним давние друзья. Очень-очень давние.

— Мы с ним пока что новые друзья. Не очень близкие.

— Ну, не знаю. Может, вы действительно новые друзья, но все старые называют его только Капитаном, потому что другие имена ему не нравятся. 

— Правда? — с изумлением спросил Шлемоголовый. Почему-то от её признания потеплело в груди.

— Да, милый.

— Это… здорово? Это действительно здорово, — звонко засмеялся Шлемоголовый. — Я очень хочу быть ему хорошим другом. И Тору, и Хоуку, и Пантере. Но особенно — ему. А теперь ещё и тебе. Ты согласна быть моим другом, Оса?

— Я очень надеюсь им стать, Шлемоголовый. 

Этот остров нравился Шлемоголовому. Каждый день мальчик просыпался с улыбкой на лице, предвкушая новые шалости и приключения. Каждый день он играл с друзьями или мастерил всё новые и новые изобретения. Они охотились, ловили рыбу, играли в прятки, сочиняли неимоверные истории и строили планы по борьбе с жестокими пиратами.

Только вот Крылоголовый редко участвовал в этих играх. Порой наблюдал издалека, порой поддерживал их словом или наоборот что-то запрещал, конечно же ради их безопасности. И никогда не рассказывал, куда же он улетал почти каждый день.

Друзей, казалось бы, отсутствие Капитана совсем не волновало. Конечно, из островных мальчиков Шлемоголовый считался новичком и пока что не привык к некоторым странностям этого мира и его обитателей, но под жёлтым шлемом роились вопросы, один важнее другого, ответы на которые никто давать не хотел.

Со временем Шлемоголовый потерял счёт дням. Без календаря следить за ними оказалось не самой простой задачей, а свободное место на стене у его кровати, где мальчик каждое утро делал зарубки, закончилось. Пока он искал новую дощечку для счёта, дни сменялись днями, а после и вовсе в счёте пропала необходимость.

И всё же Шлемоголовому не давало покоя чувство, что что-то не так. Не получалось выдохнуть и по полной наслаждаться невероятным миром чудес.

Крылоголовый этого не замечал, или же успешно притворялся, что не замечал. Почти каждый день он приносил подарки, ведь коллективно было принято решение праздновать день рождения Шлемоголового, пока не появится повод получше.

Красная медвежья шуба, новый шлем, материалы для изобретений и даже керосин, который Шлемоголовый тут же приспособил для ручного огнемёта. Подарки вызывали в нём бурю восторга и занимали на целый день, но под вечер, когда Крылоголовый снова улетал в неизвестном направлении, накатывало одно и то же невнятное ощущение непонимания и неизвестности.

Но вместо того, чтобы отвечать на порой появляющиеся вопросы, Крылоголовый мрачнел на глазах и попросту смывался. Мальчики особо не обращали на это внимание, а Шлемоголовый не обижался, но вопросов с каждым разом появлялось всё больше.

Сколько он здесь? А остальные ребята? Почему нельзя прогнать пиратов? Куда друг улетает каждую ночь? А днём? Почему он не играет с ними? Где все феи, кроме Осы? Куда пропали русалки? И, самое главное, почему Шлемоголовый больше не мог взлететь к звёздам, как той ночью?

— Ты задаёшь очень много вопросов. Ему это не нравится, — спокойно объяснила Оса, когда Шлемоголовый в один из дней решил её навестить. Она далеко не всегда ждала его у озера, чаще пропадала с Крылоголовым неизвестно где. Но не в этот день, такой же солнечный, как и многие другие.

— Да. Он злится. И я не понимаю, почему. Что мне сделать? Я только хочу узнать...

Оса лишь качнула головой, и в этом движении проскользнула странная грусть, которой не должно быть у феи. Ведь феи, по рассказам друзей, должны быть беззаботными и весёлыми. Конечно, Шлемоголовый верил друзьям на слово, но единственная фея, которую он встречал, сидела перед ним, опустив крылья.

— Расскажи мне про него. Пожалуйста, — вновь попросил Шлемоголовый. Как просил уже много раз, на что Оса всегда отвечала отказом. Но хотя бы не улетала, как их Капитан, надолго и в неизвестном направлении.

— Зачем?

— Мне кажется, что ему нужна помощь. Нет. Я вижу, что ему нужна помощь. А я хочу помочь!

— Никто никогда не хотел ему помочь. Обычно всем нужна его помощь.

— Но я ведь прав?

— Возможно, Шлемоголовый. 

— Тогда расскажи мне, Оса. Расскажи мне всё. Вдруг я смогу что-то изменить, — Шлемоголовый не помнил, чтобы когда-либо был таким настойчивым, но так больше продолжаться не могло. Каждый новый день его жизни походил на день предыдущий, вызывая лишь необъяснимое беспокойство, постепенно перерастающее в настоящий страх. А бояться Шлемоголовый… боялся!

Наверное, что-то в его взгляде убедило фею.

И она рассказала.

Рассказала о том, как однажды, давным-давно жил мальчик. Тогда ещё не строили высокие дома и огромные заводы, а феи жили в чудесном крае, среди покрытых зеленью долин. А ещё мальчиков тогда было намного меньше, чем сейчас. 

Феи заприметили его ещё с рождения. И влюбились в голубые глаза и золотые волосы. Но показаться не решались, а только следили, прячась в цветах, кустах или между деревьями. Следили, как он жил и как он рос, и с каждым уходящим днём уменьшался и шанс его заполучить. Ведь, чем старше становился мальчик, тем меньше он верил в фей и тем меньше был подвластен чарам их золотой пыльцы.

Пока тот самый день не наступил — феи выкрали мальчика.

Эту часть истории она рассказывала неохотно. Ей было стыдно, Шлемоголовый догадался сразу.

Мальчик тосковал по родителям и дому, но с каждым днём его тоска угасала. Как и угасал голубой цвет его глаз. Феи окружали его день и ночь, осыпая волшебной пыльцой, от яркости которой его глаза побелели. Он продолжал видеть, но теперь смотрел на мир сквозь призму золотого света, переполненный волшебством.

— Значит, он был обычным мальчиком?

— Да. Очень-очень давно. Настолько давно, что больше никогда не вспомнит об этом.

— Но почему?

— Наша магия, магия фей в нём намного сильнее других чувств, милый. Сильнее воспоминаний, привязанности, любви. Мы хотели, чтобы он принадлежал только нам. Он перенял эти черты, и теперь хочет, чтобы всё вокруг принадлежало только ему. Если же… — она запнулась, видимо не уверенная в том, стоит ли продолжать.

— Если же что, Оса?

— Если же кто-то хочет от него уйти, он, как и мы, не отпускает до последнего.

— Пираты! — воскликнул Шлемоголовый, ошарашенный внезапной догадкой. — Крюк! 

— Да, Крюк. Когда-то и он был мальчиком, как ты или любой другой на этом острове. Но он тоже задавал много вопросов, и в конечном итоге понял, что из себя представляет Капитан. А дальше не произошло ничего хорошего. Но об этом не я должна тебе рассказать. Поэтому Капитан так злится и улетает, когда ты задаёшь много вопросов. Понимаешь?

— Я, — Шлемоголовый запнулся. — Я понимаю. И мне есть, о чём подумать. Но скажи мне только, есть ли шанс вернуть того, кем он был?

— Нет. Прежним он никогда не будет. Но, может, станет кем-то другим. Новым настоящим собой.

Одной из самых удивительных, но абсолютно неестественных особенностей острова была погода. Каждый раз, когда Шлемоголовый грустил, окружающая его действительность теряла краски. На небо набегали тучи, а ветер становился холоднее, пробирая до костей. Никто из друзей не замечал ничего подобного. И после откровенного разговора с Осой, у Шлемоголового появилась теория. Ведь существовала вероятность, что, только окончательно приняв себя на острове, влившись в новую жизнь без остатка, и остров принял бы его. 

А не был ли остров теперь, по прошествии стольких лет, частью самого Крылоголового? Может именно поэтому тот вертелся вокруг Шлемоголового, задаривая и задабривая, но по-человечески не хотел разговаривать, потому что… боялся? Не умел? 

Шлемоголовый мало что помнил о своей жизни до острова, но был стопроцентно уверен, что вопрос Крылоголового услышал до прилёта сюда. И да, он оказался достаточно смелым, чтобы и довериться другу, и может пойти против него, если придётся.

— Почему ты не играешь с мальчиками? — Крылоголовый всегда находил его, где бы Шлемоголовый не прятался. Не то, чтобы он хотел прятаться, просто иногда заходил дальше, чем планировал. Особенно его привлекал спуск к обрыву, где вдалеке виднелась мачта пиратского корабля.

— Хотел побыть один.

— Значит, я тебе мешаю?

Вместо ответа Шлемоголовый стянул шлем и аккуратно поставил на траву рядом с собой. Прохладный ветерок тут же затерялся в спутанных тёмных волосах, но его ласковое прикосновение напомнило мальчику о чём-то далёком и уже недосягаемом.

— Значит мешаю? — настойчиво повторил вопрос Крылоголовый.

— Нет. Конечно, нет. Я бы наоборот хотел с тобой поговорить.

— О чём же?

Последний их разговор и разговор до этого, а перед этим ещё один разговор не заканчивался ничем. Ни хорошим, ни плохим. Крылоголовый просто улетал вместо того, чтобы давать ответы на самые простые вопросы. И никогда Шлемоголовый не понимал, в чём причина. Обида, злость, страх — всегда было так много вариантов, и он терялся между ними. Пока не понял, что причина одновременно во всём.

Со стороны залива доносились выстрелы из пушек и крики. Пираты буянили всегда, но к земле близко не подплывали. Крылоголовый уделывал их одной левой, а мастерски расставленные ловушки его команды в этом помогали. Большинство из них были изобретениями Шлемоголового, чем тот непомерно гордился.

— Когда мы летели на остров, ты сказал, что здесь нет взрослых. Только пираты на корабле. Взрослые пираты.

— Ты хочешь поймать меня на какой-то лжи?

— Что? Нет, не хочу. Не в этом дело, — глубоко вздохнув, будто собираясь с силами, Шлемоголовый нерешительно продолжил. — Просто мне показалось странным, когда мы прилетели, что здесь есть взрослые, ведь они тебе не нравятся. И Тору, и Хоуку, и Пантере тоже. Может быть они мне тоже не должны нравиться. Но мне что-то нравится или не нравится, когда я понимаю, почему. Мне не нравятся те оранжевые фрукты, которые ты постоянно ешь, потому что они вяжут рот. Но наоборот нравятся фиолетовые. У них привкус мёда, понимаешь?

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Я спросил у мальчиков, почему они не любят пиратов? Почему эти взрослые опасные?

— Ясно.

— Но они не ответили на мой вопрос.

— Ясно.

— Потому что не знали ответа. А ты знаешь.

Не решаясь глянуть на Крылоголового, Шлемоголовый продолжал смотреть вдаль, сквозь мачту корабля, сквозь голубое небо. Такое же голубое, какими когда-то были глаза сидящего рядом мальчика. 

— Знаю, — после долгого молчания выдохнул Крылоголовый. Золотистые волосы скрывали часть его лица, но Шлемоголовый глянул на него лишь мельком, чтобы не смущать или не провоцировать. В тишине до ответа казалось, что между ними укрепилась необычная, доверительная связь, от которой Крылоголовый всегда улетал за горизонт.

— Так почему взрослые опасны?

— Потому что им нельзя доверять. Потому что они все убийцы.

— Кого они убивают?

— Детей.

— Каких?

— Таких, — внезапно Крылоголовый повернулся и прижал ладонь к груди Шлемоголового, где даже через броню, казалось, было слышно, как быстро бьётся его сердце. — Детей, которые находятся вот здесь. Которые должны быть здесь всегда.

Всматриваясь в белые глаза, Шлемоголовый потянулся накрыть ладонь друга своей, но тот слишком быстро убрал руку и вскочил. Только не улетел, а замер, вытянувшись синей стрелой.

— Как Крюк попал на остров? Скажи мне. Пожалуйста.

— Я привёл его, — плечи Крылоголового приподнялись от напряжения, а пальцы сжались в кулаки.

— Но ты говорил, что взрослые не могут попасть на остров...

— Он не был тогда взрослым.

— Но он вырос.

— Да, вырос.

— Но почему?

— Шлемоголовый…

— Почему он вырос?! Как так получилось?! Скажи мне! Я не боюсь твоего ответа, понимаешь?!

— Он захотел сбежать! — закричал Крылоголовый, и ветер подхватил его крик, разнесся звонкий голос по округе.

— Но отсюда невозможно сбежать.

Крылоголовый резко развернулся и теперь нависал над Шлемоголовым той самой опасной птицей с огромными крыльями, которую мальчик порой видел во снах.

— Возможно. Если я этого захочу. Но я не хотел. Он никогда отсюда не выберется, никогда не вернётся домой. Он потерялся много-много лет назад. Ему некуда возвращаться. Он останется здесь, в этой ловушке. И каждая попытка выбраться так и будет отнимать у него время. Пока оно совсем не закончится. Пока крокодил его не поглотит!

И вновь наступила тишина. Ветер внезапно утих, трава позеленела. Солнце постепенно опускалось за горизонт, окрашивая воздух в мягкий алый цвет.

Шлемоголовый медленно поднялся и решительно шагнул к Крылоголовому. Напряжённо замерев, тот рассматривал последнего из своих потерянных мальчиков, и впервые в его странных глазах Шлемоголовый заметил настоящий испуг.

— Ты тоже хочешь сбежать, да? — сипло прошептал Крылоголовый.

— Нет. Только, если с тобой. Ты мой лучший друг. Самый близкий друг. А между друзьями не должно быть секретов. Даже таких страшных. Настоящие друзья поймут, а не осудят.

— Ты…

— Мне стало легче, правда. Я больше не буду задавать вопросы. Может, только иногда. Я просто хотел разобраться, Крылоголовый. Хотел понять, как работает этот механизм. 

— И даже теперь ты не боишься?

— Нет. И ты не должен бояться остаться один. 

Сняв металлическую перчатку, Шлемоголовый коснулся ладони Крылоголового, бережно переплетая их пальцы. Ладонь Крылоголового как и раньше обжигала холодом, но Шлемоголовый был уверен — его тепла хватит на двоих. Его тепла хватит, чтобы растопить белоснежный холод глаз друга. Хватит, чтобы узнать, действительно ли его глаза похожи на небо, как рассказывала Оса. И, может быть, Шлемоголовый сможет назвать этот остров своим настоящим домом, как называли все потерянные и спасённые мальчики.

— Я должен лететь! — выдернув руку, Крылоголовый отскочил на несколько шагов одним махом. Испуганный, он взволнованно тёр ладонь, будто желая избавиться от тепла прикосновения. 

— Хорошо. Только возвращайся быстрее, — превозмогая кольнувшую его обиду, Шлемоголовый одарил друга улыбкой. И лишь с тоской наблюдал, как тот стремительно исчезает за горизонтом.

С тоской, но с надеждой. 

Девочку в красном звали Ванда. 

Диковинной птицей она упала на них с неба и поразила в самое сердце не только красотой, но и окутывающей каждое её движение алой магией. Ведь никто из потерянных мальчиков не видел фей без крыльев и ростом с человека.

— Что-то изменилось, — мимолётно заметил Пантера, прежде чем опуститься перед ней на одно колено и поцеловать кончики пальцев. Он глубже всех чувствовал перемены острова, будто слушал сердцебиение самой природы.

И действительно, Шлемоголовый обратил внимание на тёплый ветер, на мягкость травы, на сладость любимых фруктов. И на Крылоголового, который впервые за всё время пребывания Шлемоголового на острове, вызвался разделить с ними игры.

Странное, тянущее чувство зародилось в груди Шлемоголового, а горький привкус застрял в горле. Только вчера они говорили по душам на обрыве, а сегодня… А что сегодня? Крылоголовый вёл себя так, будто и не поделился самой страшной своей тайной. Будто ничего не изменилось. А ещё он привёл эту чудесную девчонку. Зачем?

Погрузившись в не самые радужные размышления, Шлемоголовый внезапно понял, что все уставились на него в ожидании.

— Что? Я что-то пропустил?

— Да, — Крылоголовый подлетел к нему и взял за руку самым обычным из всех обычных жестов, словно так и надо. — Игры подождут. Мы потеряли одного мальчика. Найдём его, а потом будем вместе играть, сколько захотим.

А может он ошибался, и просто не доглядел, а трансформация постигла не только остров, но и главного его обитателя? И возникшее, но тут же пропавшее от прикосновения горькое чувство, было неправильным?

Мальчика, брата Ванды, звали Пьетро. Вот он действительно потерялся где-то на подлёте к острову, на территории беспощадных пиратов.

— Мы должны найти его как можно быстрее, — тихо, чтобы никто из других мальчиков не услышал, проговорил Крылоголовый на ухо Шлемоголовому.

— Пираты действительно так опасны? 

— Ты спрашивал у меня когда-то, куда делись русалки… Их больше нет из-за пиратов.

— Ох, — Шлемоголовый не знал, что и сказать. Сказочная реальность оказалась не такой уж и сказочной. — Феи тоже?

— Нет. Феи на моей совести. Всё ещё не боишься?

— Не боюсь. Даже не надейся, Капитан.

Коротко улыбнувшись, Крылоголовый вновь коснулся его руки и отлетел к Ванде. Шлемоголовый краем уха слушал его грандиозные планы о пополнении семьи, о новой маме, которой так не хватало потерянным мальчишкам, о приключениях, которые всех ждут. Но единственное, что его волновало — это промелькнувший в глазах Крылоголового голубой блик.

Возможно, появление Ванды стало тому причиной, а может быть осознание того, что своими тайнами можно поделиться без страха одиночества или осуждения. Но Крылоголовый отчасти растерял наигранное обычно веселье, и в его действиях и словах чувствовалась серьёзность. Все слова о будущих забавах были лишь словами, чтобы остальные оставались в счастливом неведении. Внезапная догадка даже не поразила Шлемоголового, он уже привык — чем меньше ты находился на острове, тем яснее понимал происходящее. Догадка подтверждалась и поведением Ванды. Девчонка серьёзнее некуда подошла к вопросу поиска брата в то время, как для остальных мальчиков происходящее было лишь очередной забавой.

Встреча с пиратами не стала неожиданностью. Может лишь немного, ведь все ловушки, расставленные мальчиками, сработали против них же. Хитрые пираты во главе с Крюком украли изобретения Шлемоголового и обернули оружие против создателя! 

Пираты скрутили мальчиков и Ванду, и привязали к мачте, направив все пушки корабля на них, а Осу и тень Капитана заточили за стекло. Неприятная ситуация усугублялась тем, что никто, кроме Шлемоголового даже не подозревал, в чём же причина злости Крюка. И насколько он ненавидел Крылоголового Капитана. От такого взрослого можно было ожидать чего угодно. С другой стороны наступил тот самый момент выбора — отпустить Крюка, самого первого потерянного мальчика, навсегда или продолжить его страдания. 

Судя по тому, как Крюк выхаживал перед Капитаном, настолько близко они давно не разговаривали. Возможно, никогда не разговаривали. И теперь встреча с собственным созданием могла стать той самой точкой, после которой стоит повернуть страницу и начать новую главу книги со счастливым концом.

Злость Крюка, направленная на Капитана, отражалась и на пиратах, и на мальчиках. Пока эти двое ругались, остальные ни на секунду не отвлекались от разворачивающейся ссоры. Только сидящая рядом со Шлемоголовым Ванда что-то шептала себе под нос. Сам же Шлемоголовый с удивлением и затаённой радостью глядел только на лицо Крылоголового, глаза которого постепенно становились всё выразительнее. Пока не спала последняя пелена, а Крюк, наконец-то высказав всё, что накопилось в его душе, не отвлёкся.

Неугомонная тень Капитана незаметно выбралась из стеклянного плена. Как выбралась и Оса, с которой, как оказалось, перешёптывалась Ванда.

А после завязалась та самая заварушка, о которой днями мечтали потерянные мальчики. Они сражались за свой остров, за своих друзей и своего Капитана против нескольких десятков пиратов . Тор размахивал молотом. Хоук одну за одной пускал стрелы. Пантера сражался голыми руками, как настоящий дикий воин. А Шлемоголовый наконец-то пустил в ход огнемёт из ладоней. Преимущество было на их стороне!

Остатки пиратов бежали за Крюком, а их поверженные собратья под ногами мальчиков внезапно превратились в пыль.

— Что происходит? — воскликнули мальчики хором.

Крылоголовый Капитан печальным, но ясным взглядом наблюдал за тем, как ветер подхватывает серые останки. Шлемоголовый шагнул к нему. Их битва была окончена. Но не его, не Капитана.

— Крылоголовый…

— Я должен это сделать. Ты прав, мне нечего бояться, — глядя ввысь, на свою самую большую ошибку, Крылоголовый был серьёзен, как никогда. Крюк, уничтоживший ребёнка внутри себя, уже давно был обречён, но вина и страх слишком долго не позволяли Капитану это признать. 

— Я пойду с тобой.

— Нет. Ты останешься здесь и будешь защищать других мальчиков. Я никому не доверю их защиту, кроме тебя.

— Крылоголовый...

— Стив. Меня зовут Стив, — отвлекшись на мгновение от Крюка. Капитан обнял Шлемоголового, неловко и слишком быстро, чтобы прочувствовать это объятие. А после взлетел с Вандой — их волшебной девочкой с магией сильнее, чем магия всего острова, навстречу своему прошлому. 

А мальчики с Осой так и остались внизу, с ужасом наблюдая за началом конца их беззаботной и счастливой жизни, пока тень, а после и Крылоголового, и весь остров, не обволокло беспощадным ледяным коконом, отбирая самого близкого, самого дорогого друга, подарившего им сказочный мир.

Пробуждение оказалось не из самых приятных. Все попытки приподнять голову заканчивались провалом — в затылок словно залили свинец, и под его тяжестью не удавалось сдвинуться ни на дюйм.

Сквозь шум в ушах, Шлемоголовый слышал несколько встревоженных голосов, но ни один из них не был ему знаком. 

Когда же удалось разлепить веки, свет больно резанул по глазам. Шлемоголовый поднёс дрожащую ладонь к лицу и стёр выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы. А после осмотрелся. 

Рядом с его кроватью сидел мужчина в белом халате. Очки в тонкой оправе держались на самом кончике носа, а на макушке не было ни единого волоска. 

— Ну, здравствуй, Джон Доу. Ты очень долго спал.

— Меня зовут не Джон. Вы перепутали, — еле ворочая сухим языком, просипел Шлемоголовый. Как по волшебству у его губ оказалась ложка с водой, и мальчик жадно выпил несколько капель.

— Ты помнишь, как тебя зовут? — доктор (конечно, он доктор, ведь Шлемоголовый помнил, что доктора носят белые халаты) зачем-то потрогал его лоб и щёки. 

— Шлемоголовый.

— Хорошо, Шлемоголовый. Но я не могу записать такое имя в карточку, — доктор постучал ручкой (Шлемоголовый никогда не видел самопишущих ручек, которые не надо было макать в чернила) по планшету с бумагами. — Так как тебя зовут? Ты помнишь, как тебя называет мама?

Шлемоголовый открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, что и мама называет его Шлемоголовым, но замялся. Красивая девочка в красном действительно называла его Шлемоголовым, но, кажется, не она была его настоящей мамой. Так, понарошку. 

А была ли у него настоящая мама? Которая целовала его перед сном в лоб и будила каждое утро. Которая дула на сбитые коленки и радовалась каждому достижению. Которая не спала ночами, если он болел, и покупала жареные каштаны на ярмарке.

Мама с самыми красивыми в мире глазами. 

— Я болел.

— Да, молодой человек. Болели, и очень серьёзно. Я, признаться, впервые за всю практику столкнулся с этой болезнью в настолько запущенной стадии. Но это вопрос не к тебе, а к родителям. Которых мы хотим найти. Для этого мне нужно знать твоё имя.

— Моё имя… — буквы вертелись на языке, но туманные воспоминания упорно подсовывали имя, которое доктору не подошло. Какое из этих имён было настоящим, он всё никак не понимал. 

Он помнил, как сильно болела голова, а всё тело горело. Помнил, как мог дотянуться до звёзд, если бы взлетел чуть выше. Помнил запах зелёной травы и медовый вкус фиолетовых плодов. Помнил шершавые, но нежные руки и поцелуй в лоб перед сном. А ещё он помнил улыбку в голубых глазах и воинственный клич мальчика со звездой на груди. Мальчика, чьё настоящее имя он узнал слишком поздно.

— Энтони, — наконец прошептал он. — Но мама всегда называла меня Тони. Тони Старк.

В соседней палате лежал хромой мальчик по имени Дональд Блейк. В палате напротив — глухой Клинт Бартон. А рядом с ним — чёрный Люк Чарльз, хотя Тони помнил, что чёрные обычно не лечились в одной больнице с белыми.

О том, что каждый из мальчиков вызвал небывалое волнение у сотрудников больницы, он узнал, подслушав разговор двух медсестёр. Даже полиция заинтересовалась странными пациентами с болезнями, которыми уже давно никто так серьёзно не болел. У одного из них вообще нашли штамм из позапрошлого века. Тони не знал значение слова штамм, но вряд ли подразумевалось что-то хорошее.

Оказалось, что подслушивал не один он. Чуть поодаль за дверьми мелькнула светловолосая голова, и мальчик, на медицинской карте которого значилось имя Дональд, со смесью отчаянья и радости неотрывно следил за Тони.

За прошедший не один десяток лет дом не изменился. Всё так же торчал старым, уродливым прыщом в конце обустроенной улицы. Если данные из архива не врали, то дом подходил под категорию исторического памятника и подлежал реконструкции, а не сносу. Он действительно числился в реставрационном плане в ближайшее десятилетие, хотя настолько безобразное здание вызывало в Тони лишь одно необъяснимое желание — сравнять его с землёй. 

Погрузившись не в самые лучшие воспоминания, Тони долго не решался подняться на побитое крыльцо. Казалось, даже стены в доме пропитались густой копотью некогда беспрерывно гудящих заводов и беспросветной серостью и унынием каждого жильца, переступавшего этот порог. Таких, как его родители.

Тони повезло больше, чем Дональду или Клинту или, тем более, Люку — о громком деле Старка в те годы писали все газеты, и в архивах сохранилось множество заметок, в том числе и о трагической, но предсказуемой смерти главы семьи, о пропавшем сыне и убитой горем матери, дожившей свой недолгий век в этом доме. 

Старые петли скрипнули, когда Тони толкнул дверь и вошёл внутрь. Ключи от всех замков в доме оттягивали карман пиджака, но интересовали его только два.

Несмотря на годы и годы, квартирка ничуть не изменилась. Появились только давно утратившие товарный вид обои в цветочек. И другая мебель. Но сама атмосфера единственного угла, куда можно забиться, спрятаться от внешнего мира, никуда не делась. 

Тайное укрытие отца и вынужденное пристанище всей их семьи. Место, которое Тони подсознательно презирал, но прятал эти чувства поглубже. Вместо этого мечтая сбежать от суровой действительности как можно дальше.

Горечь от осознания этого за последние несколько лет его переполнила. Так не могло дальше продолжаться.

Тони до последнего надеялся, что в этом доме не окажется чердака. Что ключ сломается при попытке открыть старый замок. Что ему просто нужна помощь специалиста, а мутные фантазии постепенно исчезнут. Как будто двадцати лет жизни после пробуждения было для этого недостаточно.

Теперь Тони почти доставал макушкой до деревянных перекрытий на чердаке и чуть было не ударился в темноте о балку. Смешно, но в детстве казалось, что он никогда не вырастет настолько.

Не вырастет.

От воспоминаний перед глазами помутнело. Тони схватился за полку одного из пыльных стеллажей и уткнулся в неё лбом. Что он здесь забыл? Пришёл убедиться, что у него нет проблем с головой или наоборот есть? Пришёл получить ответы на вопросы, которые терзали его каждую ночь с тех самых пор, как он проснулся в больнице, перепрыгнув через десятки лет во времени? 

Сколько лет он убеждал себя в том, что придумал другую жизнь, придумал отца и мать, придумал старый дом и чердак, на котором мастерил всякие никому ненужные безделушки из ржавого хлама. Придумал… 

Пальцы нащупали на полке деревянную шкатулку именно там, где Тони оставил её в последний раз. Из горла невольно вырвался отчаянный смешок.

...летающего мальчика. 

Неизвестно, сколько лет листок пролежал до того, как Тони нашёл его впервые. А теперь, пролежав ещё дольше, сложенный в несколько раз, он казался неимоверно хрупким. 

Так и не решившись его развернуть, Тони закрыл шкатулку. В темноте запыленного чердака он всё равно ничего бы не рассмотрел. Лучше там, на улице, при свете солнца, где нет опасности задохнуться от оседающей в лёгких многолетней пыли. И не только пыли.

Дональд ждал, как и договаривались, в парке. Идею встретиться в кафе отмели сразу. Их случайно могли подслушать и точно приняли бы за сумасшедших. Хватило тех нескольких дней в больнице после пробуждения, чтобы понять — стоит держать рот на замке, иначе этот мир будет считать их чокнутыми. 

Встречаться дома тоже не захотели.

— На меня давят стены, — каждый раз жаловался Дональд.

На Тони стены не давили. Может, потому что его квартира располагалась на последнем этаже, а через панорамные окна был виден весь город со всех сторон света. Он встречал рассветы и провожал закаты. Он наблюдал за появлением первых звёзд и самые яркие полнолуния. Казалось, что он мог дотронуться до неба.

— Нашёл? — первым делом спросил Дональд после того, как они обменялись рукопожатием. 

О шкатулке с картой Тони рассказал не сразу. Воспоминаний в его голове, блеклых и ярких, оказалось столько, что голова болеть начинала, когда он пытался их упорядочить. А, когда выстроил цепочку странных событий своей жизни, то долго не признавался. Как и остальные мальчики. Повезло, что их запихнули в один приют, где, хотели они этого или нет, пришлось держаться вместе. Тони никогда не называл Дональда Дональдом. Как и Дональд не называл его Тони. Или Клинта Клинтом. Или Люка. “Настоящие имена” оставались той ниточкой, связывающей четверых мальчишек с тайной, о которой они ничего не помнили.

— Нашёл.

Тони никогда не рассматривал шкатулку. Его всегда интересовало содержимое. А вот резной рисунок на крышке он, как и Дональд, видел впервые. Рисунок векового дуба с густой шапкой из листьев и массивными корнями, уходящими по бокам шкатулки.

А вот карта осталась такой же, как Тони её не-помнил. Таинственный остров в ледниках, пиратский корабль и множество точек и линий, на которые он не обратил внимание в детстве. 

Долго Дональд карту не рассматривал. Вскочив со скамейки, он схватил трость и принялся расхаживать по дорожке перед Тони. 

— Это всё ещё может оказаться совпадением. Чьей-то шуткой. Глупым детским рисунком, спрятанным на чердаке в старом доме. А мы — просто сумасшедшими, которые верят в сказки собственного сочинения.

— Я знаю. Но я всё равно рискну. Мы обговаривали это много-много раз. Так что решай, ты со мной или нет?

— А…

— Они согласны.

— Это экспедиция в никуда. Ты даже не знаешь, где искать.

— Мне кажется, что теперь знаю.

Дональд замер над ним. Пальцы, сжимающие трость, дрожали. 

Внезапный порыв ветра чуть не вырвал из рук листок, но Тони прижал его к круди, скомкав бумагу. Хотя это уже было лишним. Даже, если бы ветер унёс карту, то все точки и линии зафиксировались в памяти Тони.

— Шлемоголовый…

— Мы никогда не нашли бы этот остров раньше. До него можно только долететь, — еле слышно выдохнул Тони. Кровь стучала в ушах, а сердце, казалось, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. — Все линии на карте — это меридианы и параллели. А точки — это звёзды, Тор. Мы сможем долететь. Надо только…

— Повернуть направо.

— И дальше прямо, пока не настанет рассвет. Как он и рассказывал.

Очередной порыв ветра, слишком холодного в такой ясный солнечный день, пробрал до самых костей. Казалось, что время остановилось. Внезапно исчезли все гуляющие в парке люди. Больше не звучал смех и крики детей. Пропал аромат жареных каштанов из повозки у входа в парк. 

Их окутала тишина.

— Я не боюсь. Они тоже не боятся. А ты, Тор, ты достаточно смелый?

Достаточно смелый, чтобы организовать поисковую экспедицию. Достаточно смелый, чтобы отправиться на край света. Достаточно смелый, чтобы долететь до ледников, несмотря на холод и пугающую неизвестность. Достаточно смелый, чтобы найти среди глыб льда именно ту, в которой застыла неугомонная тень и её хозяин.

Их Капитан. Их предводитель. Больше, чем друг.

Отложив газету на журнальный столик, Ванда улыбалась. 

История, которая, казалось, должна была закончиться очень и очень давно, ожила вновь. В каждой строчке, в каждом столбце на серой тонкой бумаге ведьма видела долгое и счастливое будущее мальчиков, которые её забыли, но которых она никогда не забывала. О приключениях которых рассказывала своим детям и их друзьям. 

Об экспедиции на Северный полюс писали почти во всех изданиях. Группу молодых исследователей возглавляли инженер Тони Старк и доктор Дональд Блейк. Компанию им составляли первый в мировой практике чернокожий пилот Люк Чарльз и частный детектив Клинт Бартон. Их окрестили авантюристами и повсеместно делали ставки, гадая, каким же будет итог странного путешествия.

Никто и предположить не мог, чем оно закончится. 

Кроме одной алой ведьмы, которая, приложив всего лишь толику своей магии, всю жизнь надеялась на магию сильнее и собственных чар, и чар сотен фей — магию любви и дружбы.


End file.
